shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 40: Return
The 40th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma, which is the pilot and the genesis storyline of theTootsuki Autumn Election Arc. This chapter illustrate about the announcement of the confirmed participants of the Tootsuki Autumn Election and with the students around them could be potential rivals as one of the legit participants for the Main Tournament for the Elite 10 Council position, Soma would found the event interesting while he tend to make Eizan Etsuya,the 9th Seat of the Council, to eat his own insults in the progress from the previous chapter. This chapter is also illustrates Yukihira Joichiro, who also known as Saiha Joichiro by some veteran with the likes of Daimidou Fumio, has recently returned from the world and decided to pay Soma and the Tootsuki Culinary Academy a visit. Plot Summary Beginning:The Second Meeting and the Tootsuki Princess's Melancholy The story begins as the second Elite 10 Council Meeting commenced, with Erina, the 10th Seat of the Council, begin her objections about Soma's entry as she considered Soma's entry is a fluke (while still think that Soma's underdog status is ). While the other members found nothing about him, Erina continuously refuses to acknowledge Soma's entry as she claimed his "mannerism misconduct" (pride covered her weakness) is the reason behind her objection. During meeting, Satoshi, the 7th Seat of the Council, would interrupted her objection that Erina may has a precise judgement about the food, however her ridiculed irrational comments about Soma is first heard during the meeting and teased her if something has happened between the 2 of them, which Erina denied much. In retaliation, Erina would ask Satoshi as she wonder if Satoshi backed Soma up due to him as his kouhai, which Satoshi humbly denied such. Before the two would argue each other, Eizan Etsuya, the 9th Seat of the Council, would found Soma interesting subject, and decided to give him a support, much to Erina's dismay. He further commented that Soma might didn't made much achievements during his period in the academy, but Soma's great impact in the academy () is the reason for Eizan to push Soma. Moreover, Eizan would claimed that other would make the and didn't get the understanding about Erina's objection, With the confirmation has been decided, the second Elite 10 Council meeting is concluded. The Entries has been Announced! Several days has passed after the second Elite 10 Council Meeting, everyone The Rules of the Tootsuki Autumn Election Introducing the Participants! & True Purpose of the Election The Return of the Elite 10 Hall of Famer, Saiha Joichiro Meanwhile, Fumio is delighted and claimed This chapter would ended with a cliffhanger as Fumio greeted her former hostel champion and the Elite 10 Council Hall of Famer, Mr.Yukihira, who has just returned from the world, with a warm welcome as he paid the academy and the Polar Star Hostel a visit, claimed that Mr.Yukihira's cunning is as same as ever. Characters Main *Yukihira Soma-Yukihira Genius is proud that everyone in the Polar Star Gang has chosen to participate the event. in the mean time, Soma is also chat with Alice and learnt about the main purpose of the gourmet festival is select the rightful entries *Nakiri Erina-The Tootsuki Princess who famed for her God's Tongue, is now livid as her opposition about Soma's entry is invalid thanks to Eizan's intrusion by giving the Yukihira Genius support. *Tadokoro Megumi-The Touhoku Bunny has just shocked about her. Like her first time the academy *Nakiri Alice-The To Support *Isshiki Satoshi-The 7th Seat of the Elite 10 Council and the leader of the Polar Star Gang, has just claimed that Erina's irrational and rushed decision to reconsidered Soma's entry would be the first to be heard during. As Eizan supports Soma, Satoshi couldn't help himself to curious Eizan's motive of his support upon his favorite rival. *Eizan Etsuya-The Tootsuki Alchemist support Soma's entry as he see the Yukihira Genius's impact intriguing and decided to support him through the . *Sakaki Ryoko-Megumi's friend and room mate, Ryoko is now chosen to the . *Yoshino Yuki-Megumi's friend and room mate, Yuki is now chosen to the . *Ibusaki Shun-It seemed that Shun is confirmed to be one of the entry to the Tootsuki Autumn Election. *Marui Zenji-The Brain of the Polar Star Gang, Zenji is told by the librarian that he is chosen to the gourmet festival. Trivia